creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Daniels
"Drew Daniels, little Drew Daniels. If I recall correctly, he first came about from me practicing drawing a "Coiffed" hairstyle in Bible class. I forgot how I decided he needed to lose half of his face, though." Drew Daniels is the perfect example of Creator Harra's sadism in characters. He never really did anything to deserve the misfortunes that he has. The best way to describe him is a "Shy, tortured artist", literally. Physical Description Race: Human Age: Seventeen years old Sex: Male Hair: Honey blonde, goes down to a little past his shoulders. The end is dipped in black ink almost constantly. He also has coiffed bangs. Eyes: Dark green, with slight gold undertones. Build: Ectomorphic. Skintone: Light, slightly healthy, but it's clear he doesn't get out much. Height: 5'6" Weight: 130 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Sexuality: Straight, with asexual leanings. A strong romantic, however. A quiet boy, Drew Daniels tries his best to keep to himself and never make much of a fuss. Nay, he would rather do many things than stir up trouble and garner the attention of others. Because of this, he spends much of his time alone. On the off chance he does stray into public, then it’s probably because he’s out buying painting supplies, or an art book. He has on occasion had ‘schoolboy crushes’, but he usually quells these thoughts by assuring himself that no woman would date him because of his disfigurement. Above all, he is a highly skilled painter, and tends to prefer realistic landscapes and people. History Drew had the potential to be a normal, if not quiet kid. The only son to two loving parents, he could have grown up just fine had it not been for that car accident when he was five years old…. It had been a normal, if not boring enough day, when the family had all gone out to dinner. While the father drove home, Drew fell asleep in the back seat. When he awoke, he was surrounded by flames, and two hands of a strange man pulled him out from the car. All he could remember was the terrible pain in the side of his face, and that he could hardly see. What little he could see was surrounded by blood, and he was in intense pain. They rushed the boy to the hospital and cleaned him up, the surgeons all shook their heads and sighed. This boy was a hopeless case, they could clean up the wounds and try to minimize scarring, but there would never be any hopes of looking normal again. Drew had lost his left eye, his left ear, and half of his lips. Whatever wasn’t ripped off was scarred horribly beyond recognition. In the child’s mind, his fate was sealed. For many years after, Drew Daniels was terrified to look into mirrors, covering his face with piles of bandages and refusing to face the world. It wasn’t until he went into high school that he finally quit home-schooling and dove straight into the realm of public school. Something good came out of choosing the nearly Student-run, debilitated old building that he did for a school. He met possibly his best friend there, Ally Catte. She never gave him any trouble, and actually kept him safe from the cruel gaze of people. In time, she became something like his interpreter, talking for him when he felt too shy or scared to speak. He couldn’t find fault with her, even when she dipped his near-perfect blonde hair in ink. Had anyone else done it, he would have flown into a fit, but since it was Ally, then it was fine, he even took a liking to it and now periodically dips the end of his ponytail in ink. Today, Drew is still the quiet high-school student, often finding himself wandering off of the schoolyard as he chooses to paint something. Trivia *"Drew" comes from his ability to draw and paint, "Daniels" was just Creator Harra being bored and wanting to make an alliteration. *Likewise, his hair being dipped in ink is to mimic a paintbrush. (And Creator Harra saw one too many Smeargles while playing Pokemon.) Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters